devilmanfandomcom-20200225-history
She Awakens
'''She Awakens '''is the first chapter of the Devilman Lady manga, written and drawn by Go Nagai. Story After a hefty work out late one night, we see Jun Fudo go for a bath where she falls into a light slumber, dreaming of walking through a grassy wetland, only to be suddenly attacked by Aoi Kurosaki, her former swimming rival and tormentor. As she writhes in panic, a strange blonde woman watches her from the outside. Waking in a panic, Jun finds the morning light bearing down and realises she's late for work. Dressing quickly and saying goodbye to her younger brother Hikaru, she rushes to the school she worked at. Once arriving, she avoided the lecherous advances of her co-worker Mr. Nejima and began speaking to Mr. Okawa, who asked her to take members of the school tennis team up on a holiday retreat in the mountains, saying the original teacher had fallen ill. Jun accepts and a few hours later she and the students drive up to the remote log cabin in a minibus. After unpacking, Jun makes a barbecue for the students. While the food cooked one of the girls spied a group of burly men running in the distance. Jun identified them as students of the Greater East Asian school, and warns the girls to stay away from them. Later that night the girls and Jun sit around a campfire when several of the Greater East Asian students approach them, asking for sex. Jun quickly rebukes them however, and surprisingly they leave, apologising for their actions. Suddenly a swarm of large bats descend down upon both groups and began biting and clawing at them. Jun orders the girls inside, as she runs she spots the blonde woman from the prior night standing above them in the sky. Momentarily distracted one of the bats bite her on the head, angrily she grabs it and tears it in two, behind her the burly East Asian Students began going through queer changes, savagely tearing and eating the bats. Exhausted, Jun goes to shower away the blood after lock the door tight. She begins thinking of the strange massacre only moments before when a sudden crash sounds from upstairs. Grabbing a jacket and a knife, Jun climbs the stairs towards the boys rooms. Entering the first room her heart stops upon seeing a hulking wolf-like beast tearing into the ribcage of one of the boys. Jun screams as another comes through the door with another of the boys heads hanging loose in its jaw. She runs back down the stair only to see a mass of the beast raping her students and the body of another sprawled on the ground. One of them sneaks up on her and knocks her to the ground where it mounts her. Under extreme pressure and stress Jun suddenly feels herself going through a change, with her body growing in size and muscle, a tail sprouting from her back and large bat-wing shaped ears on her head. Suddenly her tail spears through the feral rapist, popping out its eye. Jun then tears out its throat. As the others look round she roars and begins to fight them, killing them all with ease and avenging those they had hurt. In the shadows of darkness, a large heavily armoured van approaches the cabin. Upon reaching the destination a troupe of armoured soldiers burst in, and see the bloody mess on the floor as Jun sits in the room, embracing the unconscious girl. Behind them walks the strange blonde woman, who introduces herself as Lan Asuka and informs Jun that she kick started Jun's transformation. She goes on to tell Jun of a fourth coming disaster where the Devil Beasts dominate the world of man. She then gives Jun a title, Devilman Lady. Characters *Jun Fudo *Lan Asuka *Aoi Kurosaki *Hikaru Fudo *Hiroko Yashiro *Nakamura *Masamoto *Mr. Nejima *Mr. Okawa *Mrs. Satomi *Akira Fudo (Flashback) *Greater East Asian Students **Burly Greater East Asian Student **Thin Greater East Asian Student Trivia *While going unnamed, Wolver from the first episode of the Devilman Lady anime shows up briefly as the first Devil Beast we see in the mountain condo, devouring one of the tennis students. *The first mention of a meta-textual narrative is seen here, with Lan making mention of the Devilman cartoon she used to watch as a child. *None of the tennis students are named in this chapter, its not until the following chapter 'The Door of Mystery' that we find out the names of some of them. Category:Chapters Category:Devilman Lady Chapters Category:Devilman Lady (Manga)